


The Men of The Onsen Town

by Reila_Flowers



Series: Christmas 2019 [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: When Uruha wins a trip to an onsen at work, he knows perfectly well the reason why his co-worker refused to come. It wasn't always being openly gay, which was why it was such a relief when one of the onsen's owners took a liking to him. A holiday romance was just what he needed and this man was as sweet as could be. Everything was going perfectly, until the third man got involved.
Relationships: Aoi/Kai/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Christmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Men of The Onsen Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poliun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliun/gifts).



Uruha let out a moan of pure bliss as the water engulfed him. The outdoor pool was so hot in comparison to the winter air that had surrounded his naked body only moments before. He’d won the trip to the onsen through work, his colleague who had travelled with him had refused to come in the end. Claiming that he had back trouble and needed his own bed opposed to a futon but they both knew he simply hadn’t wanted to be naked around his openly gay co-worker. Uruha supposed that he understood, there was a reason why the women’s side of the pool was shielded from his view by a large fence, people did like to believe that they were out of other’s unwanted lustful gaze. He’d timed his visit well, for he had managed to get the pool alone. Stretching his body, he lay on his back, floating to top as he stared up at the starry night sky. It went dark quickly now but the onsen was well lit. It was so peaceful here, he hadn’t thought he’d enjoy this rural vacation, especially as he had travelled alone, but the quiet was soothing and gave him time to think.

He heard another man enter and returned to a sitting position before glancing his way. The man was gorgeous and of course completely naked as was to be expected. His quiet solitude had just grown awkward but he did his best not to let his gaze wander.

“Do you mind if I join you?” The stranger asked. Of course he didn’t! Bathing with this man would be amazing, except perhaps not so much for the other guy.

“It’s fine.” Uruha said, shutting his eyes as he relaxed to be fair on the other man. As much as he wanted to look, he knew he shouldn’t. He heard the man approach, slipping into the water not far from where he sat. The stranger respected his desire to remain silent, it was almost as if he was alone again. This time though his thoughts were all on the stranger, surely he hadn’t been as beautiful as he had remembered? He opened his eyes to look, shocked to find the other was now entirely hard. Embarrassed the stranger tried to cover the evidence with his hands but Uruha had already seen.

“Like what you see?” Uruha asked with a smile. He’d been wrong then, this stranger probably wouldn’t have minded if he had looked at all.

“It has nothing to do with you, just the way my body reacts to the hot water.” The stranger lied, his cheeks bright red.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Uruha reassured him. “You can admit you like what you see here. It’s not like I’ll report you to the manager.”

“Wouldn’t get you anywhere anyway, I am a co-owner here.” Came the cocky answer. It was clear that this stranger knew that he had violated his guest’s privacy but had been lucky enough that Uruha was perfectly fine with being thought of in such a way.

“You know,” Uruha said. “As things are going, I’m all alone on Christmas Eve. Can you imagine such a tragedy? Perhaps we could help each other out?”

“What are you suggesting?” The other asked, “You want me to take you on a Christmas Eve date? I’ll be working, I’m in charge of the kitchens and that’s one of our busiest days.”

“How disappointing,” Uruha said with a sigh. “You must finish work at some point. I don’t mind staying up for you.”

“It’ll be like 2AM at the earliest,” Uruha was warned. “But if you really don’t mind, then I’ll be your companion for the night. I’m Kai.”

“Uruha,” The blond answered, moving close besides the other and wrapping an arm over Kai’s shoulders. “Being a manager here, could you get us access to a private room?”

“Naturally.” Kai agreed, moving his lips to Uruha’s own so that they could kiss. They barely knew each other but that didn’t matter, this night wasn’t going to be about romance. Carefully Kai stood up, moving across the pool to leave. When Uruha followed he found himself slipping and landing right back in the pool. Kai was laughing at him now, but he accepted the other’s hand to get up and quickly they made their way down the hall to an indoor room.

It was much smaller in here, lacking natural beauty though it attempted to make up for it with plenty of plants. There was a lock on the door, which Kai made sure was on before they each placed their basket of clothes to one side. Ignoring the showers, they made straight to the pool, where Uruha quickly returned his lips to the other. Uruha moved his hand down towards Kai’s erection, determined to help the other with his situation but to his surprise Kai brushed his hand away.

“I don’t want to contaminate the water, though this pool is filtered.” He explained. It made sense that the onsen owner would care about such things but it was disappointing to Uruha that he couldn’t see the other’s pleasure. He kissed Kai again wondering if perhaps the other was deserving of his mouth. He barely knew the man, but Kai seemed kind enough.

“I could use my mouth?” Uruha offered. “I’ll swallow every drop.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Kai complained, but Uruha was already running his hand back over the length. Knowing he was going to cum one way or the other, Kai moved to sit on the edge of the bath. From his position in the water Uruha wrapped his mouth around the hardened flesh, finally getting to witness the pleasure he had wanted to see on the other’s face.

Kai got off work at around two in the morning and must have been tired from his long shift in the kitchen. Still, he greeted Uruha with a smile as he held up a bottle of wine for them to share. Their Christmas Eve date was nothing special and wasn’t technically on Christmas Eve, but none of that mattered as they just wanted to spend time in each other’s company. It’d been only a couple of days since they had met in the onsen but since then Uruha had spent time with Kai any chance he got, finding the other man to be one of the kindness and most considerate person he had ever met. It was fun to hang out with Kai, doing as they pleased both well aware this was nothing but a holiday fling.

Kai led him upstairs and into a set of rooms on the top floor. Unlike the rest of the hotel, which kept a traditional and simple décor, Kai’s tastes were clearly more Western. Uruha looked around the gorgeous living room that doubled as a dining room with a small kitchen area. There was an open door to one side, clearly leading to a bedroom and he supposed there must be a bathroom through there too.

“It’s too cold to sit on the balcony but we can still admire the view,” Kai explained, as he took two dining chairs towards the patio doors. “Will you collect those wine glasses and the bottle opener for me?”

“Sure.” Uruha agreed, heading towards the kitchen counter where the requested objects had been set out for them. When he turned, he found Kai was now brining a small table to sit between the chairs as if they were truly relaxing on the balcony together. It’d begun to snow, Uruha noticed as he joined Kai, the beautiful mountain view now being painted white.

Kai poured the wine and they began to talk about whatever came to mind. Small gifts were exchanged, tokens of affection with no real value other than the sentiment that they carried. Perhaps, Uruha thought sleepily, he’d return to this onsen sometime soon just to see Kai again. He was about to suggest it when Kai’s phone rang, causing the chef to excuse himself as he went to answer.

‘Aoi.’ Uruha thought as he recognised the name on Kai’s phone. There was a host club in the town he’d visited the other day, each host named after a colour. He’d glanced through the menu listing the men but hadn’t entered the establishment. He wished he could remember which man was Aoi, but the men who worked there had become a blur of too white smiles and deliberate indifference.

“I’m sorry,” Kai apologised when he returned. He looked guilty, Uruha thought, perhaps because this was his side of the bargain and he was letting him down. “My friend works in the host club in town, he’s gotten himself stupidly drunk and I need to help him home. I guess Christmas Eve would be a crazy night, he did this last year too.”

“If you like, I could come with you?” Uruha offered.

“OK,” Kai agreed. “I’d like to continue our date, even if it isn’t anything like what I had planned.”

“It’s the company that matters,” Uruha reassured him. He waited for Kai to collect his coat, accepting the one offered to him so he didn’t have to return to his room. “Do you rescue him often?”

“A couple of times a month,” Kai said with a sigh. “We both work late and I usually relax for a few hours before I go to bed, which means I’m always awake when he finishes work.”

“You’re truly a good guy.” Uruha complimented him. He’d known it before but Kai’s willingness to help out his friend whenever he was in need was truly touching.

“I can be.” Kai said with a smile. Uruha grinned back, before heading downstairs with Kai where two cars waited behind a fenced area away from guests’ eyes. He helped open the gate whilst Kai drove one of the cars onto the street, shutting the gate behind him before he hurried to join the other in the car.

“Cars don’t fit the traditional onsen do they?” Uruha teased, for there were plenty of cars a short walk away in the onsen’s carpark.

“We try to keep them off site.” Kai confirmed.

“The other car belongs to the co-owner?” Uruha guessed. “Who is he?”

“My brother.” Kai said simply. He put on the radio at a low volume, Christmas music of course but this was at least a rock band performing and more to Uruha’s taste. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before conversation started up again. Talking to Kai was easy, it was like they had known each other all their lives, but as they pulled up at the back door of the club, Uruha remembered that this was the man that truly knew Kai. He was jealous, he realised feeling foolish. Why should be so bothered that Kai had friends? Perhaps it was the intimate way the dark-haired man was clinging to the onsen owner? Uruha began to suspect that these men were more than friends but what did it matter? It wasn’t like what he and Kai had could ever be entirely serious. He certainly wasn’t going to leave the city to live in this small town!

“Who’s this?” Aoi asked, as he was escorted into the back of the car.

“Uruha, you know about him.” Kai said firmly. Aoi gave him a blank look before clumsily putting on his seatbelt. He looked exhausted Uruha thought with some sympathy, watching as Aoi shut his eyes as if to sleep.

‘He’s gorgeous’, Uruha realised as Kai drove away from the club. He remembered Aoi now, the cocky smug smile he had worn in the photos, he’d seemed false with an ego that consumed all that may have been good about him. He hadn’t been attracted to the man in the photo at all, but the real deal didn’t seem to be anything like that. An act for the paying guests perhaps? Or photos that didn’t give the other justice? Perhaps it was just that he was so helpless right now that he appeared innocent and kind? Should he get a good night sleep he may reveal himself to be a different man entirely.

They pulled up outside a pretty house where Kai parked his car in the driveway. Together they helped Aoi out of the car and guided him home. It was a bit of an ordeal getting Aoi into bed but he was soon asleep, safe in his own bed.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Kai offered. “I’m too tired to drive back to the onsen and Aoi won’t mind. In fact, he owes me for picking him up tonight!”

“If you’re sure it’ll be all right.” Uruha agreed, helping Kai pull the sofa out into a double bed and retrieving sheets from a cupboard upstairs. It wasn’t long until they were in bed together but the late hour had gotten to both of them. With a yarn Uruha closed his eyes and in the next moment he was fast asleep.

It was the smell of bacon that woke him up and he noted that Kai was no longer beside him in the bed. He’d slept with a man on Christmas Eve but was still fully dressed! His one plan for the night was to seduce Kai but somewhere along the way he had forgotten.

He stretched and got out of bed, giving Kai a kiss as a thank you for cooking breakfast for all of them. It was Christmas, Uruha realised, but he was neither a child or that religious so spending the day with Kai was the only plans that he needed for the day.

“Will you get Aoi up?” Kai asked. “Don’t worry, he won’t mind.”

“Are you sure he won’t want to sleep in?” Uruha asked. “He seemed exhausted last night.”

“You think I’m letting him lie in after calling me out last night?” Kai asked. “I’ve cooked breakfast and I won’t let his cold just because he wanted to stay in bed.”

“You are annoyed with him!” Uruha realised.

“Just go get him!” Kai ordered. Grinning Uruha went upstairs, finding Aoi in pretty much the same position that he had left him. His long dark hair had fallen across his face, hiding the beautiful man that Uruha knew was in the bed.

“Aoi?” He said, gently shaking the sleeping man who groaned as he woke up.

“And you are?” Aoi asked as he sat up, giving Uruha a curious look as he took the pain killers that had been left out besides a glass of water. Kai was really considerate, Uruha thought, he’d never had a man take sure good care of him.

“Uruha.” He answered. He was going to say more, but to his surprise Aoi had him by the hand and was pulling him towards the bed.

“Such a pretty man,” Aoi complimented him. “Drunk Aoi has good taste.”

“It’s not like that…” Uruha began to protest but he found Aoi’s lips on his, ending the sentence right there. “I’m here with Kai.” He finished weakly. The other didn’t let him go but he didn’t kiss him again.

“Of course, you’re the blond who gave him an amazing blow-job in the onsen?” Aoi asked. Kai had told him! Uruha wasn’t sure if he was more embarrassed that Aoi knew or pleased by the adjective Kai had used to describe his skills.

“That’s me!” Uruha ended up boasting, it wasn’t like he was ashamed of what he had done.

“Well then, perhaps I should visit the onsen before you leave?” Aoi said, his tone flirtatious. He was so beautiful, the offer was so tempting. Kai wasn’t really his boyfriend, maybe he wouldn’t mind? But then, how could Kai not care that he had been dumped for another man? He liked Kai, he was gorgeous and kind but Aoi was gorgeous too and seemed to be fun.

‘I’m such a slut!’ Uruha scolded himself as he accepted Aoi’s kiss. ‘A pretty man comes along and I lose all sense and reason!’

“What is this?” Kai demanded, he sounded close. Nervously Uruha pulled away and spotted Kai in the room. They’d been caught! He supposed it was his own stupid fault that he’d ended up in this mess! If he’d just seduced Kai last night like he had planned then he may have not been so horny that he allowed this to happen.

“Kai, I’m sorry!” Uruha apologised, breaking away from Aoi to rush to Kai. In his panic he missed that Kai was more curious than angry. There was no hint of betrayal in Kai’s eyes as he gave Aoi a flicker of a smile.

“Yuu, you’re meant to be my friend!” Kai complained. Was that his real name? It sounded wrong, Uruha didn’t think it suited him at all.

“It’s Aoi around this guest,” Aoi reminded his friend. “Who for the record is exceptional with his lips.”

“I know that.” Kai said, as Uruha finally realised that the other wasn’t mad.

“Did you set me up?” He accused. “You sent me to wake him knowing this might happen!”

“I knew Aoi would either know who you were and kiss you anyway, or assume that you were some pretty thing he brought home with him.” Kai said with a shrug. “But you did betray me and Aoi, you ruined our date! I’d say that you both deserved to be punished, wouldn’t you?”

“You know,” Aoi said as Uruha helped him strip Kai’s bed, “You didn’t have to agree to this. He’s not really mad.”

“It doesn’t excuse what we did.” Uruha replied as he glanced at their master. Kai had become so cold towards them but it was true he wasn’t angry. This was a game and he found the idea of having such a cruel master simply thrilling. Kai was so sexy like this, it certainly made dressing in the maid’s outfit and collar worth it. Doubly so as Aoi besides him was dressed just the same.

“You’re doing this because you want to, you can stop at any time.” Aoi said firmly. Kai gave a subtle nod, confirming what Aoi was saying. It seemed extreme, they were only cleaning rooms but then Uruha began to realise why Aoi was acting the way he was. This wasn’t about cleaning the room, it never had been.

Growing excited they made the bed with fresh sheets, knowing that these very sheets would probably end up in a mess by the time the game was done. Sure enough, the moment the bed was made Aoi accidentally spilt water on his maid’s dress and it had to be removed.

“The zip is stuck,” Aoi complained as Kai approached. “Please master, it’s all wet.”

“You’re so clumsy!” Kai scolded, pulling down the zip effortlessly and the dress fell to the floor. Uruha stood stunned as the lace underwear was revealed beneath, the lace left little to the imagination, the corset the sexiest thing Uruha had ever seen. The collar was kinkier than ever now that its presence seemed entirely sexual. He longed to touch Aoi, to feel him beneath him. Or on top, it didn’t matter to Uruha either way. Instead Kai got there first, pulling Aoi towards him and giving him a demanding kiss. It was like watching porn, only with the hottest men and knowing that he would soon be joining in.

“Don’t watch you perv!” Kai scolded him, pulling Uruha towards him to kiss him just as harshly. Uruha had always considered himself sexually adventurous but now he was beginning to wonder. He’d never dressed in women’s clothes before or had sex with two men at once. It was fun though, he could easily see why these men had tricked him into this. Perhaps tricked was the wrong word, it implied he didn’t want be here and he very much did.

He was pulled away from Kai and soon found his lips met with Aoi’s. This time there was no guilt as they kissed, this was what Kai wanted to see. He was pushed to his knees and his master’s cock was placed against his lips. He took in the aroused length instantly, sucking in just the way he knew Kai liked. Above him Aoi was kissing Kai once more, their lust building as they shared an embrace.

“Uruha, I want you on all fours.” Kai ordered. Uruha obeyed without thought, lost in pleasing Kai as it were. He wanted to show Kai that whilst he swayed, it didn’t mean he didn’t care. He wanted Kai to be happy, that was his only thought. He didn’t even try to hear the whispered words above him, all that mattered was the times he heard Kai’s soft moans. He felt his skirt pulled up, his underwear removed and then a sharp smack on his ass. He gave Aoi a startled look, wondering why he would have done such a thing.

“Don’t like being hit?” Aoi asked, as startled as Uruha. “But the bruises…”

“I slipped in the onsen.” Uruha corrected.

“He did, and that’s not what I told you to do,” Kai said with false anger. Even knowing that Kai wasn’t mad Uruha was intimidated. He hadn’t even minded the slap, he had just been shocked but Aoi was going to be punished for it all the same. “You can eat that ass Aoi, show Uruha that you can bring pleasure.”

“I guess I have no choice.” Aoi relented, going straight to Kai’s bedside drawer to retrieve a strip of latex to use as a barrier. Moments later a playful tongue was licking around Uruha’s entrance and the blond found himself giggling at the sensation. Another first but it was yet another good one. As punishment for his giggling, Kai’s length was forced back into his mouth and Uruha returned his focus on the task at hand. It was so hard though, with Aoi’s tongue beginning to penetrate him the way it was.

Knowing he was distracted, Kai’s hand gripped Uruha’s hair and he began to thrust rather forcibly into him. Now this Uruha was used to and he was able to relax his throat to take in more and more. He began to gasp for air whenever he got the chance, but he didn’t mind being used like this at all. He was Kai’s toy, it was what he deserved for being so unfaithful. Yet even as he pleased Kai, he felt the pleasure of Aoi’s mouth and tongue in places he had never expected a tongue to be. It was dirty and wrong but felt so very right.

“Close your eyes,” Kai ordered and as Uruha obeyed he felt the other’s cum coating his face. What a mess he must be, he’d never suspected Kai would be into something like this, though he’d personally enjoyed being defiled like this many a time. “Now stand up, keep your eyes shut.”

Obediently Uruha got up and allowed himself to be led to the bed by his master. He couldn’t see anything and didn’t dare peak in case cum got in his eyes. I’m a dirty little whore, he thought grinning at the thought.

Once safely on the bed, Aoi was ordered to lick him clean, an order that was enthusiastically obeyed. He felt the other’s tongue against his skin, across his cheeks, his lips and into his mouth seeking every last drop of Kai’s cum. As the cleaning session evolved into passionate kissing, he felt fingers pressing into his ass and filling him with yet more pleasure. Was this a punishment? He felt like he was in heaven and he finally opened his eyes to find Aoi smiling down at him he realised that he’d never be fully satisfied by just one man ever again.

“Aren’t you glad I kissed you?” Aoi whispered into Uruha’s ear. If Kai heard, he pretended he hadn’t.

“Perhaps.” Uruha answered, finding Aoi’s mouth again to continuing kissing him. His ass was being stretched now, taking in a second finger and then a third. This was beyond his wildest dreams, he’d always thought a threesome like this would be awkward but in reality it was just double the pleasure.

As a large plug was inserted into him, Uruha was ordered to undress which he did quickly, the maid’s dress easy to remove and he was already naked underneath. He knew he had two pairs of eyes on his hard length but he did nothing to hide the view. Instead, he helped Aoi out of the corset even as Kai removed the lace underwear. Aoi was as hard as he was, his proud erection standing tall ready for his lips to engulf. He did just that, sucking eagerly before he was ordered to stop. Disappointed me moved away but soon found himself with another use of his mouth as Kai began to kiss him. He was partially aware of Aoi’s moaning, later realising it was because Kai was stretching Aoi just as he had done to Uruha himself, but in the moment there was only those lips against his. Kai’s kiss was different to Aoi’s which had been nothing but explorative. When Kai kissed his lips were dominant and demanding, becoming completely submissive when Uruha tried to take the lead. There were two sides to Kai, two aspects of his personality that took their turn to be dominant. It made the onsen owner interesting, exciting and completely unpredictable.

“I’ve prepared his ass for you,” Kai whispered. “You’re too bury that thick cock of yours as deep as possible and then you need to stop. Don’t kiss him, don’t stroke him, you wait for my orders.”

“Yes, master.” Uruha obediently agreed as he accepted the offered condom. Kai was in charge here and he was glad that the other was, for he was far too lost in passion to really know how to handle himself with these two men. Perhaps the onsen was magical? Surely such a small town couldn’t have produced two such perfectly beautiful men without a little supernatural help?

He pressed his hard erection into Aoi, watching the other’s expression as he pushed deeper and deeper until he truly couldn’t move any more. Before him Aoi squirmed, desperate for more but being denied what he craved. He was delightful like this, so wanton and needy. It took all Uruha’s resistance not to thrust hard into him, his body crying out for pleasure but he was no different to the plug in his own ass. A human toy, there only to keep Aoi’s body stretched and prepared.

Kai body pressed against Uruha’s but he made no effort to please the blond. Instead his hand wrapped around Aoi’s length as he began to stroke the other with firm strokes. Aoi squirmed now, desperately trying to thrust himself against Uruha’s length but the other was so deep that no attempts he made brought more than the hint of pleasure. It was enough to make Uruha moan though, his erection craving this as much as Aoi but he was equally trapped. Helplessly he watched Aoi before him, moaning and gasping so close to completion but denied in the final instance. As Kai’s hand moved away, Uruha found himself pushed against the other ready to take him as he craved. He began to thrust down into the other, stealing the pleasure that their master had not yet allowed them. He was slapped for the second time that night and stopped in an instance.

“Kai please.” Uruha begged, his pleading rewarded by the toy in his ass being replaced with hard warm flesh. With Kai inside him he was trapped once more but it was a trap he didn’t wish to leave. He began to thrust hard now, deeper into Aoi and then finding Kai deeper inside himself in return. Soon he was following the momentum of the men above and below, his body responding to the others as the double pleasure washed him away. He was crying out their names, pleas for more, declarations that it was too much that became whimpers if the others dared listen to such traitorous words. He knew he was being loud, knew he had no shame but he had become this moment. Hot cum coated his chest as Aoi gasped beneath him and he stilled his body to accept Kai’s thrusts into him. He felt Kai cum but still he was hard and desperate. As Kai pulled out from him, he pulled Aoi’s legs up and thrusted hard and fast into him. It didn’t take long before he had joined the other’s in ecstasy, falling from Aoi’s body and onto the bed he rode the pleasure until he finally looked up at the two men staring down at him, one on either side. He kissed Kai and then Aoi, accepting both of their embraces as he began to wonder if he really should have done what he just had. He’d been spoiled by these men, nobody else would be good enough, of that he was sure. He also knew that in two days he’d return to the city and this would be just a dream. A Christmas gift, nothing more.

“If you guys come to the club tomorrow and purchase my private room…” Aoi offered, not finishing the request for they all knew that Kai and Uruha would be doing just that.

“Are you even allowed to do such things?” Uruha asked.

“No, but I will.” Aoi answered. “I’ll even charge you both local prices.”

“So that’s how it is.” Uruha said with a smile. “You locals look out for each other, and city boys like me?”

“Get the benefits.” Kai reassured him. “If you share my bed, you can even come to this onsen for free whenever you like.”

“Now that’s something I will be doing.” Uruha promised him, smiling as he realised that he hadn’t just been a man picked up by these friends for a night of entertainment. He was part of their relationship now and whilst the travelling would be a pain, he was prepared to visit this onsen as often as he could. Not for the hot baths but for the hot men. From now on he simply couldn’t see himself being happy with anything less than two men at once. He’d been utterly destroyed in this tiny onsen town and it was the greatest thing that could ever have happened to him. There was no rules on their relationship, not yet, but for a man like himself Uruha knew that was just how things had to be. In this bed, in these men’s arms, he’d found his place in the world and he was the happiest man alive.


End file.
